Thank Goodness
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: The life of everyone's favorite blonde before she arrived at Shiz. Some Gloq. Some Glinda/Oc. Mentions of possible Flinda. Elphaba might just make a few cameos... (On a brief hiatus. Sorry!)
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody! I have already tried to write this first chapter twice, but I just haven't been happy with either of them. So here is the third attempt that I am actually happy with. I was going to wait to entirely finish this to publish this, but I just really wanted to publish it. I'm still ahead, though. So here it is!**

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Cleona asked her husband, looking down at the newborn girl in her arms. She was everything that she had ever wanted. Sure, she loved her two sons, but she had always wanted a daughter. After all, wasn't it every woman's dream to have a little daughter to pamper with tea parties, tiaras, pink dresses, and a dazzling pink bedroom? Maybe it wasn't what every woman wanted, but it was something that Cleona had always dreamed of.

So of course she had been delighted when the midwife exclaimed, "It's a boy!" When she gave birth to her first child. And she had been joyful when her second child was a boy, but there was a hole in her heart that could only be filled by a little girl that she could call her daughter. And now she had what she wanted, and she felt more joy than she ever could have imagined. She now could only smile down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Yes, she is. She's gorgeous." Her husband, Oliver, said, beaming down at the small girl. "Shall I call in the boys?"

"Yes." Cleona said. Her husband left the room and was back in a few seconds with her two oldest children, Beau and Leopold.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked 6-year-old Leopold, her oldest child.

"She is a girl. You have a sister!" Oliver said. Ushering his sons towards their mother and new sister.

"What's her name, mama?" Asked Beau, who was 4 years old and the Upland's second son.

"Galinda." Beamed Cleona. "Galinda Mirabella Adeen Upland."

"Wow. That's a really long name!" Beau exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. But it's a beautiful name, isn't it?" His father asked. Beau and Leopold both nodded.

"Well, then, I guess we should let you get some rest." Oliver said, ushering his sons out of the room and closing the door behind them, leaving Cleona and her daughter alone together.

"Oh, Galinda, I am so glad that you're here." Cleona said. "And that you're a girl. Not that it matters, because I would still love you if you were a boy. But I am still so very happy that you are a girl. We'll have so much fun together! You are going to be spoiled rotten, my girl. There is nothing that I won't give you. You are going to be everything that I dreamed of in a daughter. I know that you won't let me down. You are a dream come true, Galinda. My Galinda Mirabella Adeen. Do you want to know what your name means? Galinda means "goodness" in old Gilikin. Mirabella means "wonderful". And Adeen means "little fire". Because you are going to be the essence of goodness, making good always. You are going to be wonderful, more wonderful than the wonderful wizard himself! And you , my Galinda, are going to be a little fire, a spark of love, compassion, and kindness. You're going to have that fire, the kind that makes you fight for every little thing that you are passionate about. You are going to be the essence of goodness, love, kindness, passion, sincerity, innocence, of wonder, of all things good. You are going to do amazing things one day, my dear girl."

* * *

 **I know that was really short, but I just really wanted to set things up. The first couple of chapters will be short and just setting everything up. Anyway, I was browsing names for Galinda and her friends and brothers and sisters (yes, there will be many more siblings) and I also needed a middle name for Galinda, but I wanted two. Somehow, I stumbled upon the name "Mirabella" and I was thinking that it was a good name, but then I saw that it meant "wonderful" and I thought that I just HAD to use that name. And then I found Adeen and I thought that that could work, too. As far as Galinda, I just made up the meaning. Okay, so see you next update. Updates will be every other day.**


	2. Great Day

**Hello! This chapter is just a little bit of fun and family fluff. It is kind of short, but I still like it. Things will start to get a little more interesting in the next chapter.**

 **TheDoctorPieMaker: Thanks! And yes, Arduenna is her middle name in the books. I just wanted to choose names with meanings that I thought were fitting. Updates will be every other day.**

* * *

The bright sun rose over the Gilikin and shone into Galinda's room. The young blonde opened her eyes and smiled. She pulled herself out of her bed and toddled to the bedroom door. She struggled with the knob a little bit, but finally pulled it open. She made her way over to her parent's room. They always kept their door slightly open, just in case their young children needed to get in and so they could hear if any of the children were crying or calling for their parents, so the little blonde easily came in.

"Hmm?" Cleona asked as she felt a light tapping on her arm. She turned and found herself face to face with her daughter. "Oh, well look who it is."

"Hi, momma!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Hi, dear. Do you know what today is?"

"Ummm," Galinda hummed, searching her small brain.

"It's your birthday, dear! Yay!" Cleona said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Yay!" Galinda exclaimed.

"I can't believe that you're already 4 years old!"

"Me neither!" Galinda said, her high-pitched voice piercing the air and causing her father to stir.

"Hmmm?" Oliver asked, still half asleep once he recognized the small voice.

"Daddy! Guess what? I'm 4!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed, holding out her hand and extending 3 fingers. Her mother chuckled and, taking her daughter's hand in her own, gently lifted up another of Galinda's small fingers.

"4," She corrected, smiling. Galinda giggled and bounced up and down on the bed between her parents.

"Well, then, little one. How about we go get some breakfast?" Her father asked.

"Okay!" Galinda said, happily bouncing off the bed and out of the room.

"I'm going to go get Ainsley and Silas." Cleona said. Ainsley and Silas were twins. They had been born when Galinda was 3 and were now both 8 months old. Once Cleona reached the kitchen downstairs, her family was already waiting, seated at the table. Callista, the maid, was busily preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, everybody." Cleona said, setting Ainsley and Silvias into their high chairs before taking her seat at the table. She looked over at Callista, who was quickly dishing their breakfast onto a large serving plate. "What's for breakfast today?" She asked, not able to see what the maid was dishing.

"Pancakes." Callista smiled, turning around and placing the plate on the table, along with a pitcher of a pink liquid.

"Callista, are these pancakes," Oliver began.

"Pink!" Galinda exclaimed. The pancakes were pink, very pink.

"Well, because it is Miss Galinda's birthday, I asked her what she wanted to be made for breakfast. She said that she wanted pink pancakes and pink lemonade." Callista explained.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you, Callista." Oliver said. Callista nodded and retreated to her room.

"Happy birthday, Galinda." Cleona said, dishing some pancakes and pouring some lemonade for her daughter.

"Tank you!" Galinda said.

"Thank you, Galinda. It's thank you. Not 'tank you'." Her father corrected.

"Oliver, don't be so harsh." Cleona said. Oliver only sighed.

"We haven't heard anything from you boys this morning." Oliver commented after a rather uncomfortable silence. "Are you 2 okay?"

"I'm fine." Beau said quietly.

"Yeah." Leopold, or Leo, agreed.

"Are you sure? You've barely touched your food." Cleona asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Leo said. "We just don't like pink."

"Alright, then." Cleona said, though she still didn't look convinced. She then allowed herself to turn her attention to Galinda. "So, Galinda, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Well," Galinda began, pondering all of the possibilities that she could find in her small now-4-year-old brain. "I want to go to the water park, or the carnival, or the zoo, or the park, or the crayon factory!"

"That sure is a whole lot to do in 1 day, Galinda." Oliver said. "Maybe we should narrow it down to 1 or 2 things."

"Narrow?" Galinda asked, unsure of themeaning of the word.

"Choose 1 or 2 things for us to do today, dear." Cleona said, gently.

"Oh, okay. Hmmmm." Galinda said, thinking about her options. "I wanna go to the...water park!" She finally concluded.

"Alright, then! The water park it is!" Oliver said. "I'll get Callista and tell her to get everybody's bathing suits ready." He stood up and left to find the maid.

"Boys, go and get washed up and ready." Cleona said. "I'll do the dishes."

"Can I help?" Galinda asked as the boys stood and bolted out of the room.

"Of course, sweetie. You can dry the dishes." Cleona said, placing down a step stool for Galinda to stand on and handing her a dish towel. In record time, the Uplands were completely ready and on their way to the water park.

When they finally got there, they had the time of their lives. Even little Galinda braved the tallest waterside in the park. Her brothers got off shaking in fear, but she got off laughing, proving that blondes do have more fun.

* * *

 **Do blonde's have more fun? I'm not sure, because I'm not blonde and I have a lot of fun writing these! P.S. I got a new profile picture and I really like it! See you guys later!**


	3. Almost Is Not Enough

**Hello! How is everybody? I'm fine... so here's the chapter. It's REALLY short, but I'll make it up with a surprise update one day. Oh, yeah, the cuteness may be over for a little while...**

 **TheDoctorPieMaker: She is, isn't she? As far as Beau and Leo, I guess you're just have to wait and see... You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **ElphieIsPopular: Thank you! Your picture is great, too!**

4-year-and-3-day-old Galinda was awoken in the middle of the night by crying. At first, she believed that it was just Cordelia and Genevieve, the newest additions to the family. Oz, her family was growing so fast. Little Cordelia and Genevieve were only a few weeks old and cried and cried every night, waking up the entire family. But this time, Galinda noticed, the cries were not as high pitched as those of the little twins. Galinda sat up and leaned forward slightly, trying to better hear the cries. She held her breath, trying to be as silent as possible in order to figure out exactly where the cries were coming from. It took her a second to get a grip on the source of the noises, but she felt uneasy when she realized. They were coming from Leo and Beau's room. The cries were unmistakable. She rarely heard the boys cry, but she would on occasion when they hurt themselves playing outside or when their father had to discipline them. But it took a lot to make them cry, so they would only cry if the situation was very bad.

"Aiglentine?"She whispered through the darkness. "Aiglentine?" She whispered again. Aiglentine was Galinda's imaginary friend. She was a beautiful girl with lovely long, flowing red hair and a gorgeous red ball gown. She lived in the garden, so Galinda usually went there to visit her. But if Galinda was extra scared, she would call for the rose-haired beauty and she would come. And tonight, Galinda was extra scared. In her mind, she could see Aiglentine coming in and sitting on the edge of her bed in a sparkly red nightgown and her hair loose, flowing around her in the moonlight.

 _"What's wrong, Galinda?" She imagined the girl saying to her._

"I hear crying," Galinda whispered, completely oblivious to the fact that she was only speaking to the air at the end of her bed, "and it's coming from Leo and Beau's room. I'm scared, Aiglentine!"

 _"Don't be scared." She could almost hear Aiglentine respond. "Go out into the hallway and find out what's wrong."_

"Okay, I will." The blonde nodded, tossing her covers to the side and quietly stepping away from her bed. "Come on." She said, gesturing towards where she could almost see Aiglentine sitting. And she could almost see Aiglentine hop off of the bed and step behind her. The "two" quietly eased down the hallway after Galinda easily opened the door with the knob that she no longer struggled with. The cries grew louder with every step that Galinda took towards the boy's room.

 _"Wait! I hear voices!" Galinda could almost hear Aiglentine whisper into her ear._

The blonde did, indeed, hear voices, so she quickly slipped to the side and hid behind a table in the hallway. She could almost see Aiglentine do the same.

"Are they going to be okay?" Came her father's voice, hushed and full of concern.

"I wish that I could promise you that." Came a man's voice, one that she had never heard before. "They are strong boys, but this is a strong virus. I've seen it go both ways. But unless we can get their fevers down, they will not make it to morning." Galinda gasped from her place behind the table. She could almost hear Aiglentine do the same.

"But they're both so young! You have to save them!" She heard her mother exclaim softly, brokenly. It broke Galinda's small heart.

"I'm doing everything I can, Mrs. Upland." The voice said.

"Please," her father whispered. "Keep them with us. Please!"

"And I think that it's possible. But it will be a long night. Like I said, we just have to keep their fevers down." The man said.

"Alright." She heard her father whisper. Her mother didn't respond, she only sobbed. Galinda herself shed a tear as she slowly returned to her room.

 _"Don't worry. They'll be okay. I know it." She could almost hear Aiglentine say._

But just _almost_ hearing it wasn't enough. And Galinda Upland cried herself to sleep, afraid that she had seen her brother's faces for the last time.

* * *

 **Yay! Tradgedy! So I'll explain more about this issue later. And Aiglentine will become a much more important character. Also, Galinda's age will stay more consistent in chapters for a while. And I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter and I'm sorry for updating late in the day. See you next chapter! Just to clear things up, Leo and Beau weren't feeling well for a while until this happened because it just got worse.**


	4. Love Them Like You'll Lose Them

**Yay, another chapter! Sorry for the late update. School started and I just have a lot to do. Sorry! I may have to change the update schedule due to intense classes. I'll put that on my profile and make sure to give you guys that info when I decide. I still love this and I'll continue to update, just not as regularly. I really have no free time, other than the weekends. So I promise that I will not put this on hiatus, not now, at least.**

 **I want to thank everybody who has reviewed! We got 10 reviews! I know that that's a pretty small number, but I've never gotten to 10 reviews before. Thank you all who continue to read, even though I'm horrible at keeping up with update schedules! Love you all!**

 **TheDoctorPieMaker: Aiglentine is pronounced Eg-Lan-Teen.**

* * *

Galinda awoke the next day and sat up. She remembered the horrible events that had taken place last night. She wanted to get up and walk over to Beau and Leo's room, but she was afraid to. She was afraid that they wouldn't be there. She was worried that she would go down stairs and find her parents weeping, that they would have to tell her that her brothers had not survived the night.

"I hope you were right, Aiglentine. I hope that they were okay." Galinda whispered to herself as she climbed out of her bed. She stepped over to her window and gently pulled back the curtains and tied them in place. Looking out the window, she silently prayed that Beau and Leo would be alright. Then she looked down to the garden below her window, focusing on the rose bush where Aiglentine lived. "Please, Aiglentine. Please be right." She whispered before turning and slowly making her way to the door. She took a shaky breath and opened the door, listening closely for any signs of the health of her brothers.

She heard no noise from their room, that was not a good sign. She did not hear that man, probably the doctor' s, voice like she had last night. That could be good or bad. She heard no crying, no weeping. That was a good sign. So she decided that it was an equal chance of something good or bad happening and stepped out of the doorway and into the hall. Creeping down the hallway and towards the stairs, she continued to listen, trying to find any signs of the current situation. Finding nothing, she decided to simply venture down the stairs and find what awaited her.

When she finally came down the stairs and turned the corner, what she saw was nether good nor bad, she supposed. Her parents sat there, which she supposed was a good thing. After all, they weren't crying. But they also had no readable expression on their faces, meaning that anything could be going on in their heads.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." She finally said, stepping out from around the corner and entering the parlor. And then her face lit up, because sitting slightly to the right of her parents, were Beau and Leo.

"Good morning, sweetie." Her mother said tiredly. "You're up late."

"I woke up in the middle of the night." Galinda explained. At first, her mother only nodded. But then a realization dawned on her.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry if you were scared." She said, opening her arms and allowing her daughter to snuggle into her embrace.

"I was, but Aiglentine told me that they would be okay." Galinda began. "And they are!" She pointed to where they sat, snuggled up in blankets, on the couch. The boys gave her weak smiles and tried to look brave.

"Yes, they are." Her father smiled. But what they didn't tell her was that they were actually not positive that the boys would live for much longer. They simply couldn't bear to tell her that.

"Yeah, we are." Leo said, a touch of sadness in his voice. He also knew that neither him nor his brother would make it much longer. But, like his father, he simply couldn't bear to tell Galinda that. It would hurt him too much to see the look of complete sorrow and horror on her small face if someone were to tell her.

"Yay!" Galinda exclaimed, running and jumping onto the couch, snuggling in between her brothers. "I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you. Aiglentine would miss you, too." The boys exchanged a sad look. How it pained them to hear their sister so excited that they were alive when, in reality, they could die at any time.

"Speaking of Aiglentine," Beau began, his eyes alight with a certain light that was only there when he had an idea, "maybe we could all have a tea party with her. You know, me, you, Leo, and Aiglentine." Normally, the boys hated tea parties. But today, they knew that they didn't have much time left and that Galinda would want to spend time with the if she knew this fact. So today, they were actually sort of looking forward to a tea party.

"Of course!" Galinda said, hopping off the couch and running off towards the kitchen. "Callista!" She called.

"What is it, dear?" The maid asked, looking down at the little blonde.

"I wanna have a tea party with Beau and Leo and Aiglentine! And I need help and I need stuff." The little girl explained.

"Oh, I see." The maid said. "Well, since you want to celebrate that Beau and Leo are okay, maybe you can use the special cups."

"Really?" Galinda exclaimed. The special cups were only used for important guests and little Galinda was never allowed to touch them. But she had always wanted to use them for a tea party.

"Of course!" Callista said. "But you have to promise to be extra careful."

"I cross my heart!"

"Good. Now let's get set up."

The two spent the next hour setting up the tea party in Galinda's bedroom. They set up a table with a pink table cloth and set out the fancy cups. Then, Callista prepared chocolate milk, biscuits, and some soup. She put the chocolate milk in the teapot so that Galinda could serve it to her "guests" and laid out the biscuits on a dish and the soup in a serving bowl with a ladle. Then, she and Galinda set out a bowl for soup and a plate for the biscuits at each seat. And, after placing down napkins and silverware, Galinda changed into her favorite tea party dress and waited for her guests. Callista was going to tell Beau and Leo that Galinda was expecting them at any moment.

Aiglentine was the first to arrive. She came through the window that overlooked the garden where she lived. Aiglentine wore a beautiful red dress and her long hair in an elegant French braid. And Galinda pulled out a chair for Aiglentine to sit at. She took the napkin and put it in her lap and Galinda waited patiently for her brothers to arrive. Finally, there was a knock at her bedroom door and she skipped over to it and opened it. Beau and Leo stood there, wearing their Sunday suits. This surprised Galinda, because they never dressed in anything fancy for one of her tea parties.

"Hello. Thank you for coming." Galinda said, curtsying. "You both look absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you for inviting us." Beau said as he and Leo bowed.

"You look wonderful yourself." Leo said. Galinda smiled and held the door wide open.

"Please take a seat." She said. Beau and Leo both sat down, though Galinda did have to stop Leo before he sat on Aiglentine. But she was sure that he hadn't meant to nearly squash her friend.

"Thank you all for coming." Galinda said after she and her guests had all taken a seat. Then she gently grabbed the teapot and rose. First she went to Beau. "Would You like some tea?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Beau replied. He waited to see water be poured out of the pot, but was surprised when it was not water that was poured into his tea cup. It was chocolate milk. He smiled. Galinda always wanted chocolate milk at a tea party, but their parents did not want her to spill it and leave a stain. Galinda then moved on to Leo.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Leo nodded. Galinda poured some chocolate milk into his cup and moved onto the empty seat where they knew Galinda imagined that Aiglentine sat.

"Would You like some tea?" The blonde asked. The boys heard no answer, but they knew that Galinda imagined her friend's answer, because she poured some chocolate milk into the cup. Finally, she poured some tea into her own cup and set the pot down. She picked up the biscuit tray and walked around the table, offering a biscuit to her guests, who all gratefully accepted. She did the same with the soup, and soon, everybody had a cup of chocolate milk, a biscuit, and a bowl of soup. They all happily ate and made small talk.

And by the time that Beau and Leo left, they knew that, even if they were to die that day, Galinda would have that one last happy memory with them. And if they didn't die today, they would continue to give Galinda great memories with them.

* * *

 **Yay! A new chapter. I am going to try to do updates once or twice a week. But school really is crazy and my classes are all advanced classes. It's way harder than it was last year.**

 **I started a community dedicated to Galinda-Centered fics. If you have any fics that you think I could add or know of any that you think that I should add, please PM me and tell me!**

 **See you all later!**


End file.
